


Hold Your Place

by mrs260



Series: The Cadet Bashir Series [2]
Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Dom/sub, Established Relationship, M/M, Military Kink, bootlicking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-23
Updated: 2019-03-23
Packaged: 2019-11-28 16:31:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18210782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrs260/pseuds/mrs260
Summary: Julian has another discipline session with Garak.





	Hold Your Place

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Lady Vean for beta reading this!

Julian had asked Garak to arrange another cadet/instructor scene, and so here he was again, standing at attention in Garak's living room wearing the tight grey and red uniform Garak had made for him.

"And how is my favorite little discipline problem?" Garak asked, looking him up and down.

"Splendid, sir!" Not exactly how one would speak to an instructor, but it was the truth.

"I’ve been told your behavior has improved since we last met… No more skipped conditioning sessions?"

"No, sir." 

"And no insubordination?"

"No, sir."

"I'm glad to hear it," Garak said with a slight smile. "We'll have to continue with the extra discipline you've already been assigned, of course, but I am happy to hear from your regular instructors that you've responded so quickly to my guidance."

"Yes, sir!" He was a little amused with the exposition Garak was providing, but it added to the scene.

Garak paused in front of him and looked him straight in the eye. "Not _too_ eager to please your regular instructors, I hope, Cadet?"

It took Julian a moment, and he genuinely blushed as he responded, "No, sir!" He added, "It hasn't been like that with anyone but you, sir."

"Good." The instructor persona was markedly more relaxed than last time: Garak was using his own posture and mannerisms, speaking more with his own voice. He seemed more comfortable with the role and was pleased with his cadet's compliance. "Now, why don't you show me what those physical conditioning classes are doing for you? Eighty push-ups in sets of twenty with one minute breaks."

Julian went down, set himself in position, and began. "One, two..." They had talked about how many push-ups Cadet Bashir could reasonably be expected to do without being too tired for what Instructor Garak would make him do afterwards. Julian had also asked permission this time for what he wanted to do between sets.

"Hold your place, Cadet," Garak said again, this time clarifying, "Anchor your presence in what you're doing now, not what you'll be doing next."

What he was doing now: push-ups, with Garak's admiring eyes on his back. _What a magnificent sight you made, my dear, showing off for me..._ "Nine, ten..."

"Better, Cadet. Feel how strong you are when you concentrate."

"Fourteen, fifteen..." Despite Garak's orders to focus, it was difficult to avoid anticipating his first one-minute break. As he neared the count of twenty, Garak closed the distance between them and stood so that his feet were only centimeters from Julian's head. "Twenty!"

He went down on the floor again and looked all the way up to Garak's face, watching for signs of disapproval, and moved closer so he could use his mouth and tongue on Garak's boots.

He gave one boot an initial closed-mouth kiss, like he might give an affectionate peck on the cheek. Then he opened his mouth tentatively, licking delicately at the toe. Garak had been charmed by the impulsive kiss Julian had planted on his boot last time, and had agreed to make it part of the scene this time, but Julian wanted to build this up slowly in case Garak wanted to stop.

He kissed and licked at the toe and along the laces, sticking his tongue out more as the seconds passed, smelling and tasting the leather and the polish. He could hear Garak's breath and knew Garak was excited, whether by the specific act or the more general submissiveness of it. Wanting to make it a little dirtier for both of them, he sucked the toe of the boot with a wet slurping sound just before the minute was up.

Garak approved with a shaken little breath. "Good, Cadet. Now, back in position for another twenty of those push-ups."

He did as he was told, starting the count again. "One, two, three..." He did his best not to rush -- last time they'd both taken things a bit faster than they'd really wanted to. He also did his best to _hold his place_ , feeling the warm rush of blood through his arms, his chest, and his back as the count went on, the firmness of his whole body as he held himself level. He thought about how attractive he looked. "Ten, eleven..."

Garak walked around him as he continued, apparently taking the opportunity to watch him from every angle, returning to stand close to his head as he finished his second set. "Forty!"

This time, after an initial kiss to the other boot, he grasped the stirrup on Garak's trousers. "Sir, may I...?" Garak nodded and lifted his foot, and Julian released the stirrup, exposing more of the boot. He licked Garak's ankle, partway up his leg, and teasingly brushed his fingers under the hem of Garak's trousers to touch the bare skin above the top of his boot, earning a gasp from Garak. At the end of his minute's respite, he bit one of the laces and used his teeth to untie the bow.

"All right, Cadet, back to your discipline."

He paused to give the toe of Garak's boot one final lick, then started his third set of push-ups. He had plans for that boot during his next rest, and struggled to keep his mind on what he was doing.

"If I catch you losing count, Cadet, you may find yourself starting over."

"Sorry, sir!" He hadn't lost count -- not really. He couldn't, really. But he could think about something else as a small part of him counted by rote. Still, concentration was what Garak had demanded, and he was excited to do what Garak demanded. "Nine, ten..."

He was tremendously invigorated. He liked exercise, he liked getting fucked by Garak, and combining the two was great fun. Either the exercise or the anticipation had made him hard at some point, and he noticed it now as he neared the end of his third set. His erection pulsed with the blood that also fueled his muscles. It didn't bump the floor, but it was a close thing. He knew if he started shallowing Garak would notice and correct him, so he was carefully consistent as he counted the last push-ups of the set. "Eighteen, nineteen -- sixty!"

This time he paused before he went to play with Garak's boot, resting his arms for a moment. Then he curled gentle hands around Garak's ankle and licked long stripes up both sides of the boot. Then he licked the tongue of the boot above the laces, and finally, he grasped the tongue in his teeth and pulled at it for several seconds.

When Garak ordered him to stop, he was breathing hard. "Lick, Cadet. Don't bite."

"Yes, sir."

"Good boy."

He had time to lick both boots in quiet apology before it was time for his final set of push-ups.

"One, two, three..." Fewer than twenty more, and then -- if Garak thought he was good enough -- they would fuck. Garak had promised they could stay in character for the sex this time -- Instructor Garak would take advantage of Cadet Bashir.

"Focus, Cadet."

"Yes, sir!" He hoped he would be good enough, despite his wandering focus and despite biting Garak's boot like an untrained puppy. "I'm doing my best, sir!"

"I know, Cadet. I'm proud of you."

Finally, finally, "Eighty!" He hit the floor again and rested for a moment, waiting for Garak to give him an order.

The order came. "On your feet, Cadet." Garak reached down and took Julian by one arm, helping to lift him up. "Lower your trousers and brace yourself against the desk."

He obeyed, watching covertly as Garak opened his own trousers.

"Eyes front, Cadet. You'll be feeling it soon enough."

"Yes, sir." Alone on the desk stood a little container of lube.

"I didn't spend enough time appreciating your beauty during our last encounter," Garak murmured. "I just went straight to taking your mouth."

"I liked it, sir." He leaned back to stick his bare ass out more, eager to be taken again. Garak laughed and squeezed his right buttock, then his left.

Garak's hands then grasped his hips, stroked his back... appreciating. "You are, perhaps, the most beautiful young man I've ever seen. I almost want to invent new charges against you so I can keep disciplining you."

"Do you want me to be bad, sir?" Julian asked, breathless.

"Perhaps I simply want to exploit you..." Garak leaned forward then and grasped the container of lube on the desk.

He exhaled with pleasure as Garak's fingers played between his buttocks, caressing his hole. "Oh, yes, sir..."

He heard the wet sound of Garak lubing his own cock, then felt the slow slide of Garak's cock into his ass. He moaned and pushed back. "Steady, Cadet. Let me fuck you."

He stilled and Garak grasped his hips, thrusting slowly. "Yes, sir, fuck me, sir..." he whispered. "Sir, may I touch myself?"

He could practically feel Garak's smile. "You may, Cadet."

He took hold of his bare cock, trying not to get too out of control. Let Garak set the pace, or he might order Julian to stop.

As Garak fucked him faster, he whispered again, "Oh, yes, sir!" And then, "I'm going to come, sir. Please!"

"Come, my sweet," Garak murmured, finishing with a few hard thrusts of his own.

Julian sighed contentedly, breathing a final moan as Garak gently slid out of him. "Thank you, sir," he said with a bit of mischief in his voice.

Garak turned him around and kissed him. "You're welcome, my dear little Cadet."

~~~

END  
mrs260


End file.
